1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle, and in particular relates to a motor vehicle resisting inertia of turning over.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional motor vehicles for disabled people have a right wheel and a left wheel disposed on two sides thereof to increase stability as the motor vehicle is parking or moving. However, vertical height of the right wheel and left wheel relative to a rear wheel of the motor vehicle is fixed. When the motor vehicle turns a corner at high speeds or acute angles, a torque generated by centrifugal force exceeds a stable torque generated by gravity, and the motor vehicle turns over.